


Distraction

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol brings a piece of clothing to work that belongs to Therese...





	Distraction

Carol pulled a drawer out behind her work desk and snatched out Therese’s plaid knitted beret. She laid it flat on top of the polished wood and stared admiringly down at it. This morning after kissing their goodbyes to start another day doing their jobs, Carol had grabbed her lover’s favorite piece of clothing from the box of winter storage they kept underneath the bed and brought it to the shop with her. For some odd reason, she couldn’t part without it, and just thinking about spending another winter with Therese - another Christmas - brought tears of joy to Carol’s eyes. 

The tiny bell hung above the shop’s door rang shrilly whenever a customer came in or left. Carol heard faint laughter and voices coming from the main floor of the shop of people browsing around with the creaky floorboards of footsteps being stepped on. Her assistant, Vera, kept calling out her name: “Carol? Carol?”

“Yes, Vera, I’ll be out there in a minute...” she called back, plucking a few balls of lint off the fuzzy fabric of Therese’s hat. Carol smiled happily to herself in her office and couldn’t wait for the weather to change and start getting cold enough for her angel to wear the hat again! She loved snow, and the twinkling Christmas lights, and the scent of pine...

“Carol - Mr. and Mrs. Gunther wants to order the red oak mirror chest set, but it’s already being hold by another buyer!” Vera cried, hysteric. “What shall I tell them? They really want the chest set!”

“Hold on, sweetness, I’ll be right with them!” Carol spoke firmly. She picked up Therese’s beret and kissed it a few times before slipping it back inside the drawer and closing it shut. Carol rose up from her desk and moved around, leaving the office to find a tearful Vera.

“The Gunthers are waiting,” her assistant sniffled.

“Let’s see what we can do,” Carol chuckled, comfortingly rubbing the woman’s back and leading them both down the hallway back to the shop’s main floor.

**xxxx**


End file.
